North-Western Confederation
North-Western Confederation''' or, more commonly known as '''N.W.C. is the second empire of Novanglia; the first being the Federal Empire of New Yankeeland. History Origins date back to July 29th, 2019 with the Treaty of Entrada Ventana, in which the Republic of New Rizalia agreed to become a dominion of Albion-Novanglia and found Verum Imperii Libertatis. On August 1st, 2019, the PaLsian Federation agreed to join the empire. On August 13th, 2019 Verum Imperii Libertatis was renamed to Imperial Federation of Greater Novanglia''' '''do to the old name sounding weird. On Novmener 17 Tejas and Neu-Prussia was Incorporated into the empire as puppet states. On December 4th after New Rizlia voted to be annxed by Novanglia the two nations united to form the North-Western Confederation Government NWC is a constitutional empire with Stephen I crowed as Emperor with Prince Seann I as prime minster. With in the NWC, Albion-Novanglia is ruling nation with New Rizalia, PaLsian Federation, and BinBwag Alliance being its dominions allowing them to rule semi independently while Tejas and Neu-Prussia as under directed Novanglian control. Military Army * NWC Joint Forces Group Navy * 1st Fleet 'Coast Guard' Realm North-Western Confederation is made up of 3 kingdoms and one republic. With also four vassal. * The Kingdom of Novanglia based in the US is the largest nation in the union and holds the official capital of the ANUK. Novanglia is ruled by King Stephen I. The Kingdom is made up of two duchies, and they are. Duchy of New Gettysburg is the oldest duchy out of the three and is consider the main duchy, as it holds the nations capitol and His Majesty's palaces. Named after the capital city, the duchy is ruled by King Stephen I himself. And the Duchy of Elizabeth Originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on October 27, 2018. The Duchy of Elizabeth is ruled by Duke Edward I * The Kingdom of Albion rules over Eastern England and the Channel Islands. Formed and currently co-ruled by King Stephen I 'the Bear' and Kong John I 'the Great', Albion is made up of a number of provinces. These are: Duchy of Lincolnshire, East Anglia, and Akins. * The Queedom of Esmeralda base in the West Coast part of the US, it is ruled by Princes Emma I. Esmeralda has the following Duchies. * The Republic of New Rizalia is a polity claiming independence as a de jure autonomous sovereign state, commonly referred to as a micronation. Located in North America and Asia, New Rizalia declared independence from the United States and the Philippines on December 2, 2017 by Seann Torres, the nation's current president. New Rizalia consists of nine states and three unincorporated territories, with three states being located in the North American continent; and six states and three territories in the Philippine islands. Vassels * Viceroyalty of Tejas originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on November 27, 2018 as a duchy however due to that Tejas was the only land that wasnt connedcted to the rest of Novanglia on November 17 2019 it was made into a viceroyalty. Viceroyalty of Tejas is ruled by Duke Michael III . * Viceroyalty Neu-Prussia is ruled by König John I. Neu-Prussia is in a personal union with Albion and is unofficial apart of Albion * PaLsian Federation * BinBwag Alliance Foreign Relations North-Western Confederation is allied with are: * North-Western Alliance * Reformed Intermicronational Confederation